Working Arrangements
by GeminiScorp
Summary: HG/SS/LM - Written for a prompt over at livejournal - a plotting Sev, Hermione and Lucius


This was written for a prompt I recieved at the ConEnvy community on Live Journal. I was asked to write about a plotting LM/HG/SS.

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters, just playing with them. Not beta'd so excuse my mistakes.

**Working Arrangements**

"I believe our colleague has arrived, Severus," Lucius said as he stood up from his desk. "And it sounds like she is in a right snit again."

Beyond the office door they could hear a very irritated Hermione snapping at their employees.

"Yes, it would seem so. I wonder what that ginger-haired idiot has done this time. It's been what, a month since she saw the light and left him for good."

Lucius peeked around the curtain covering their office window and watched Hermione inspect the tables in the work area. "She has her hair pulled back this morning. I love it when she wears it like that. Have you ever noticed how long her neck is?"

"I'm partial to her hair down," Severus said matter-of-factly as he came to the window to spy on their partner with Lucius. "Her curls framing her face make her look like a goddess. Hmmm, she does look to be in a foul temper though. Poor Marvin, she's been out to get him ever since he accidentally tipped over that experimental potion she was working on."

They watched her for a few minutes longer, both lost in their own thoughts.

As Severus walked back to his desk Lucius broke the silence. "I wonder, do you think she would be more amenable to my attentions if I helped her get rid of Weasely?"

Severus snorted. "Your attentions? Don't tell me you're interested in Hermione?"

"Have you seen the way she looks at me? The Malfoy allure _is_ hard to resist."

"You don't stand a chance, Lucius. Actually, I've been thinking of asking her to dinner. We've been spending quite a bit of time together and I think she's fond of me."

"Fond? Ha. You've been brewing potions together, Severus. Sorry, but work doesn't count." Lucius chided.

"She doesn't have to help, she stays because she wants to," he said petulantly.

"Right, and she helps me with the accounting, but that's not why I think, as you say,_ I would stand a chance_. She's been saying some rather suggestive things to me lately." Lucius frowned as he said this, but a smile quickly appeared. "Yes, she has been quite flirtatious - with us both, Severus, my boy. Perhaps if we could rid her of Weasley for good she'd let us share."

"Share what?" Hermione asked as she walked through the office door. "Has anyone checked Marvin's work lately? His workspace is atrocious; I don't know how he gets any work done." She tossed her bag on her desk and sunk down in her chair with a loud sigh.

The men exchanged a look. Severus got up to fill her mug as Lucius strolled to her desk and leaned nonchalantly against it. "Trouble, Hermione?"

"Yes, is it that obvious? Ronald 'the prat' Weasley. What else would it be? He's up to his tricks again. Following me around and harassing anyone who looks at me. The poor clerk at the bookstore last night, you'd have thought he'd propositioned me or something. Ron nearly cursed him into oblivion. You know, I can't believe the wizarding world doesn't have stalking laws."

Severus handed Hermione a steaming mug of her favorite tea and sat on the corner of her desk. As she took a sip of the hot brew a groan of pleasure escaped her lips. "Mmmm, this is delicious. You make the most perfect cuppa, Severus. It's truly the best part of my morning. I think I ought to take you home on the weekends. Saturday and Sunday just aren't the same without this." She closed her eyes, inhaling the steam and took another sip. Severus smirked at Lucius.

"Perhaps I could help you to get rid of Weasley, Hermione. Permanently if you wished. I've friends who owe me favors and I guarantee they wouldn't be adverse to a bit of dirty work," Lucius said grinning down at Hermione.

"Or, if you'd rather do it yourself, I'm sure we could find an undetectable poison to use. We'd have no trouble brewing it between the two of us. Partners in crime and all that." Severus said only half joking.

"No! But thanks for the offers gentleman. I don't want him dead, I just want him to move on," she laughed, albeit sadly, and added under her breath. "So that I can."

"Pity. It would have been entertaining imagining the numerous ways that we could have had Ronald Weasley obliterated."

She laughed again, this time more enthusiastically. "As fun as that sounds — and it does sound like fun — I just think he needs a distraction. Something to get his mind off of me. I begged George to send him off on a business trip but there isn't anywhere to send him right now."

"Something?" Lucius asked after a moment's contemplation. "Or perhaps - a someone?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and motioned for him to continue.

"Yesterday I was contacted by an American wizard who is interested in doing business with us. While checking his references I was told he has a daughter Tiffany, who has… ah, attributes that would be quite the distraction to any hot blooded wizard. Supposedly she also has a thing for wealthy young men. I don't think Ronald's war hero status would hurt either." He said, his voice dripping with disdain. "They're in London for an extended stay so I believe a business dinner could be arranged. She may be just the thing he needs." Lucius grinned at his partners.

"Hmmmm. That could work. I'm sure Ron will show up, he doesn't seem capable of **not** following me. I'll have to trust the two of you to keep him in check though, I don't want to hex him but it's going to come to that shortly if he doesn't stop this shit."

"Well I'll see what I can do about arranging a meeting. Is this Friday good for the two of you?"

Hermione and Severus nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'll make sure Tiffany is invited and hopefully she'll prove to be just the distraction Mr Weasley needs."

The men returned to their desks and began working.

"You didn't answer my question from before. What are the two of you planning on sharing?" Hermione asked.

Lucius cleared his throat and Severus quickly croaked out, "Umm... a bottle of Muggle Scotch."

"Yes, I happened upon a vintage bottle last week. We were thinking about sharing it this weekend." Lucius said in a more composed voice.

"Oh? Scotch? I don't believe I've ever tasted that before." She got up from her desk and walked to the door, opening it slightly. "I'm going to check on some things in the workroom. I requested that everyone tidy up their space. I'm sure Marvin hasn't. I really think we need to be rid of that boy."

She hesitated for a moment before pulling the door fully open. Turning to face the men she quietly said, "May I be included in your plans this weekend. Perhaps if the meeting on Friday goes well we can celebrate afterward at my flat with a drink. You know I'm always open to new experiences... maybe the two of you can share me," she said quickly as she shut the door behind herself.

The men's mouths fell open and they stared at each other for a moment before Severus spoke, "Do you think she inadvertently left out the word with out of that sentence?"

"No, Severus. I am certain Ms Granger said exactly what she meant," Lucius answered, a wicked grin upon his face. "I believe we are in for an entertaining weekend."

"Indeed."


End file.
